Sisters
by Fireword
Summary: Kim's family never has any time for her, and so, she resorts to someone she never thought she'd ask for help...Shego. Pairings: KimRon, Shego?...Dark fic.
1. Help Comes from the Least Likely

**Sisters**

**Summary**

Dark fic. Kim has a large family, although it seems like they are all busy with their work that they don't have time to help her grow up. And so, she resorts to the only person she can think of even coming close to being a sister…Shego. Pairings: Kim and Ron, Shego and…

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Kim Possible or any of its characters which belong to Disney, I only own this plot line. Too bad for me.

**Author Notes**

I don't really know how I got this idea, I just did. I suppose that I should warn you now that this won't be a great fic, this is just to help me practice my writing so I can write even _better_ fanfics. _Please note that 'Dark fic' stated at the beginning of the summary, because it is pretty dark._

And with that said, I beg of you to review and point out _anything _that you don't really like and how to fix it. Constructive criticism is what I need, not flames.

Thank you, and please enjoy the fic.

I still don't know if this will be a one-shot, it depends on how much of a response I get. Although, I do have a plot planned for this.

* * *

Kim sighed as she waved good bye to her best friend, Ron Stoppable, as she stepped through the door way and into her home. She immediately ran up to her room, slamming the door on her way in, and plunked herself on her bed.

Kim's day had been lousy, to say the least. Not only did Bonnie drop her during the cheer routine, but Kim had unit tests in _all_ of her subjects throughout the day. And, to top things off, she had left her Science homework in Monkey Fist's lair the night before, meaning that she had to spend a two-hour detention after-school.

Thankfully, Ron had waited for her after school. They had stopped at Bueno Nacho, and her mood had climbed when she watched her best friend and his pet gorge themselves on Nacos.

She almost forgot. Josh, Kim's unforgettably cute crush, had gotten together with Tara. Again!

Kim frowned as she remembered Josh and Tara kissing at lunch. It had taken all of her willpower to not stomp over to the lip-locked couple and pull them apart.

Kim groaned as she flopped onto her back. And the cherry on the top? Her diary had run out of pages –the only method of venting in private was now finished.

Well, she could always call her mother and-

No. That wouldn't work, she had a triple-shift that day. Her father and her twin brothers had already scheduled themselves for a day of 'fun' at the rocket museum in Lowerton that ended at seven tonight.

She was all alone.

"Or am I?" Kim smirked evilly as she picked up her phone and dialed.

"_Hello, you've reached the Stoppable household message machine. We're not in right now, so please leave a message after the beep. _Beep!"

Frowning, she dialed another number; only to find that Monique was out as well.

"Oh come _on_!" Kim yelled in frustration as she sent the phone crashing into the wall. "I need to talk to _somebody!"_

Wade.

It was a long-shot, but she had to try. Picking up the Kimmunicator, she switched the tiny device on, the viewing screen soon showed a young boy drinking soda.

"Hey Kim. What's up?" He asked as he stuck his tongue out as he fiddled with a game controller.

"Do you have a minute?"

"Not really, sorry," Wade said as he sheepishly clicked his game off. "I have some top secret work for GJ to finish by tomorrow that I haven't even started on. Have you tried Ron?"

"Yes. He's busy."

"Your parents?"

"Same."

"Monique?"

"Ditto."

"Bonnie?"

"As if," Kim glowered.

"Well, can you think of anyone else?" Wade asked, sweat now visible on his forehead. He remembered the _last_ time Kim had no one to talk to. The poor pillow never stood a chance against fury at that level…neither did the video camera in the bathroom.

"No. Help?"

"Umm…You could try…No, that's a stupid idea. You would never-"

"Who? Tell me, _now!_"

"Shego," Wade squeaked. He was now huddled up against the opposite wall, clutching his soda protectively.

"_WHAT!!"

* * *

_

"…And soon, Kim Possible and her side kick –whose name I _still_ can't recall…-will bow to my will! Mwua ha ha!"

Shego, who had mimed every one of Drakken's actions and lip synced his words, sat back in her chair and continued filing away at her nails. "So, you plan to take over the world with…exploding dust bunnies? I'm gonna go ahead and put that in the 'failed' bin right now."

Dr. Drakken's face instantly fell, only to perk right back to it's original smile. "But it will! Did you know that most families can't afford to clean their homes on a weekly basis? Leaving them prey to bacteria and dust."

"Another fun fact I'm sure to forget. Why do I even work with you?" Shego muttered as she stood up, wiping dust off of her green-and-black cat suit.

"Hmph!" Drakken folded his arms childishly and pouted. "I'll have you know that-"

_Crash!_

"What _now_?" Shego groaned, lighting her hands with green plasma as she made her way to the hall where the sound had originated from.

Laughter soon erupted from the hallway. His curiosity getting the better of him, he peeked out to find his henchwoman leaning against the wall laughing loudly, pointing to a pile of rocks…

With Kim Possible buried underneath, eagle-spread.

"Kim Possible; she can do anything," Shego managed, rubbing her eyes to rid themselves of their tears. "Including falling through a cement roof! Jeez, Kimmie, I wouldn't have thought you'd be _this_ uncoordinated! Or that heavy, for the matter."

Heaving herself out of the rubble, Kim dusted herself off and glared at the villainess.

"Yeah, well, _you_ try tracking yourself down!" Kim shot back weakly as she marched over to the laughing Shego.

On the verge of laughing himself, Drakken snickered, "what kind of comeback was that? I've heard better from that silly sidekick of yours…"

"Be quiet, both of you!" Shego and Drakken immediately stopped laughing and righted themselves in mild fright. "Now, I need to borrow Shego, Drakken."

"Why?" Shego asked suspiciously. As if she were going to go or do anything with a cheerleader that stopped her from taking over the world.

"I…I need your help with something," Kim stammered.

Shego looked over at her arch foe. This was hilarious. The girl seemed embarrassed enough, and a little…stressed? Shego remembered how hard things were when she had been stressed in her early years. Shego rolled her eyes.

"…Fine. What do you need help with?"

Kim blinked in surprise. She had expected convincing Shego to help her would take at least the rest of the day, but she had agreed…just like _that_.

"Umm…Could we go somewhere a bit more private?"

Shego nodded, a smirk still plastered on her face. "We'll go to my room."

_Two hours later…_

Shego and Kim were watching a movie, complete with popcorn, chips, soda, and candy.

Shego was surprised when Kim had told her that she was the only one Kim had left that she could talk to about personal things. She had also been surprised when she and Kim had started…bonding. It was a little awkward –or 'awk_weird_' as Kim would put it- but the awkwardness had quickly disappeared when the two started talking.

And that was when Shego got an evil idea…

"I can't believe Mark and Dianne! How many times can a couple break up and get back together. Honestly it-" But Kim was cut off when she felt herself being smacked on the head with a pillow.

Slowly turning around to face the older woman, Kim's eyes narrowed. "You did not just do that."

"I believe I just did, Princess," Shego smirked. Her body tensing as she watched the redhead snatch up a pillow and hold it threateningly in the air.

"Then you have to pay the consequences. Prepare to be pummeled!" Kim hurled herself towards Shego, pillow held high above her head, ready to swing at a moments notice.

Unfortunately for her, Shego sidestepped her and smacked a pillow down hard on her head. Standing up, Kim smirked at Shego who was giggling uncontrollably, pillow hanging loosely for her grip. "I can't believe you fell for that, Kimmie!"

Quick as lightning, Kim neared Shego once again, aiming a hit to her side; only to find herself hit in the face with her adversary's pillow. "And that one, too!" She hollered as she back flipped away from Kim's pillow.

By now, Shego was howling with laughter as she continued to hit the younger girl over the head while dodging each blow aim toward herself.

A few minutes later, the two lay down on the couch in front of the TV, huffing and puffing loud and hard. "You're…not…that…bad…Princess…" Shego wheezed.

"Right…back…atcha…" Kim huffed.

Shego ruffled Kim's hair, much to the younger girl's annoyance. However, the two were interrupted by a familiar ring tone.

"What's the…sitch…Wade?" Kim asked, obviously ticked.

"Uh, your mom just wanted to talk to you…I, I'll patch her through," Wade stuttered.

"_Hi, Kimmie-cub!_" Kim's mother's voice sounded through the Kimmunicator.

"Hi, mom. Where are you?" Kim asked, her mood immediately shooting downwards.

"_I'm at home. And where are _you" Her mother's tone had a suspiciuous edge to it.

"At a friend's. Want me to come home?" Kim asked, watching Shego as she flipped through TV channels.

"_Considering it's seven and way past dinner time, yes."_

"Alright, I'll be home soon. Love you mom." Not waiting for a reply she shut the Kimmunicator off. "Well, I guess I have to go home…"

"Yeah."

Silence continued as the two struggled for the right words to say.

"Umm…Shego?"

"Yeah, Princess?"

"C-could we do this again? I mean, only if you want to," Kim's voice faltered as she struggled to keep a straight face.

"Aww, are you gonna miss me?" Shego smirked. At Kim's smile, still filled with hope, she sighed. "Fine. How about Saturday?"

"I'll hold you to it." And with that, Kim left. Shego snorted.

"Thanks for skipping out on me without cleaning up."

* * *

Kim had skipped through the doorway, and had even managed to smile even brighter when she saw the new diary sitting on her bed. Immediately jumping on the bed, she grabbed her pen and began writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today has been the weirdest day I have _ever_ had! Not only did Bonnie drop the whole squad during cheerleading practice –she needs to get off her high horse for once!- but I had finals in all of my subjects today, which I have spent the last week studying for. And, lucky me, I left my homework at Monkey Fist's yesterday when I had to stop him from using a 'sacred, all-powerful, monkey cup'. Great day. So, after detention Ron and I went to Bueno Nacho._

_And did I forget to mention that Josh and Tara have gotten together for the sixth time. So the drama! I had to hold myself back when Tara and Josh decided to make out during lunch in the cafeteria._

_So, naturally, when I got home, my other diary ran out of pages, and I couldn't find anyone to vent to, except for Shego._

_Yup, you read right. Wade managed to track Drakken and Shego down and I spent, like, three hours watching movies, eating junk food, talking, and we even had a pillow fight!_

_Talk about weird! I have to admit, I did have a lot of fun. I've already made plans to meet Shego next Saturday –I can't wait to see what happens this week so I can tell her!_

_Well, I've gotta go,_

_Kimberly Anne Possible._

Kim shut the diary and sighed happily. Although she was happy that she could write everything down, it wasn't nearly as good –or fun- as talking about it with Shego.

Shego's sarcastic remarks on her day had improved her mood by a lot. Kim even found herself admiring Shego.

She was pretty, smart, witty, nice when she wanted to be, and was all-around cool! Well, when she wasn't trying to kill her or take over the world, that is.

Kim smiled to herself. Already, things in her life were becoming that much brighter.

"Kimmie-cub! Come down and get your pizza! It's getting cold!" Her mother's voice drifted up the stairs.

"Again!" Kim's brothers shouted.

Running down the stairs, Kim suddenly became very self-conscious of her family's stares. Kim shrugged it off, though.

After finishing her third slice of pizza, Kim decided to speak up.

"Okay, what's going on with you guys? You've been staring at me for the last half-hour, and you haven't even finished your first slice of pizza!"

Kim's father turned his head towards his wife, the twins fidgeting uncomfortably at their sibling's words.

"Well," Kim's mother cleared her throat, her cheeks sporting a light flush. "We just wondered where you were. You weren't at Ronald's or at Monique's. We just wondered if you…umm…"

"If you have-"

"A boyfriend." Kim's brothers piped up, only to be hushed into silence by their father's glare.

"Boys. You aren't seeing a boy, though, are you?" Her father asked. Kim nodded no.

"A girl?"

"No! Not like _that_ anyway! We're hardly friends!" Kim shouted, her face turning a bright fuchsia.

Shego was most definitely not Kim's object of affection. Not only were they barely 'friends' but they had only discovered this 'friendship' in three hours. And did she forget to mention that they tried to kill each other on an almost daily basis?

Shego was more of a…sister, Kim realized. Shego was an older sister who had experienced things that Kim hadn't –or ever hoped to. And, unlike her mother who was a doctor, Shego wouldn't question her if she felt sick if she said she liked a boy.

Shego would also be able to be there for her any time of the day, she bet. Unlike her mother who was barely able to rush in for dinner and rush back out, let alone be there to talk to.

On mother's day they rarely saw each other. Usually it was just a 'Happy Mother's Day!' or a "Hey Mom, wanna do something?" When Kim had asked her mom if she wanted to do something, she was shrugged off and told that she had a busy schedule. And had, inevitably, run out the door without a wave.

"Oh?" Mrs. Dr. Possible's eyebrow raised out of curiosity. "So who is this 'hardly-a-friend?'"

Kim's eyes widened. What was she supposed to say? She couldn't just say "Oh, her name is Shego. Yeah, she's the one that is helping the guy from dad's college days take over the world. Yes, she's also the one who tries to kill me on a daily basis. Ah, so you know her. Cool. Can I hang out with her, she's a lot nicer than you guys who never listen to me."

Oh yeah, Kim though sarcastically, they would definitely agree to that.

"She's a friend from Kindergarten. Remember Madeleine? Yeah, I just ran into her at the mall," Kim said. Well, Kim thought again, it seems that my mouth has a life of its own.

"Oh really? I always did like her," Mrs. Dr. Possible's eyes glazed over as she recalled the short, Asian girl.

"Yeah," Mr. Dr. Possible snickered. "So did the boys."

"Dad!" The twins said embarrassedly.

"Ha! Now I've got dirt on you two, for once," Kim smirked in triumph. Sighing happily as she watched her family seemingly _drink_ their pizza.

Four sets of hands grabbed the pizza box that had been left carelessly in the middle of the table.

"Ladies first!"

"I make the most money!"

"We're growing boys!"

Kim smiled at her family's childish antics. Sure, spending time with Shego was great, but that didn't mean that she didn't love her family.

Kim's reminiscing was cut short when she watched her parents pull back from the pizza box, possessively clutching their single piece of cheese-and-pepperoni pizza.

"One slice." Three voices spoke together.

And with that, Kim's parents jumped behind the counter with their pizza as Kim and her brothers proceeded to tear up the kitchen in pursuit of the last slice of pizza.

Half an hour later, Kim was upstairs in her bedroom, nursing the numerous cuts and scrapes on her arm. Sure, she was bruised, cut, and her outfit had been totally trashed, but it was worth the last slice of Pizza Market's pizza.

She mentally reminded herself to send in a compliment. Definitely the best pizza she ever had in her life.

Kim had already added the events that took place in the kitchen to her new diary, so writing in her diary wasn't exactly available. She had already called Wade to see if there were any hits on the site. None, definitely a quiet night. She had already finished her homework, and she didn't have to go to bed until ten, and it was only eight.

Kim frowned, tugging on her pajamas. Ron and Monique were _still_ out so she wouldn't be able to talk to them until at least tomorrow at school. Nothing good was on TV or on the radio. Ron had borrowed all of her CDs about a week ago, and she didn't expect to see them ever again.

It reminded her of the time when she had an overdue book from her school's library and Ron had managed to get it back and even told the school librarian that she had made a mistake! Of course, she found out from Wade that it was Ron that actually lost the book, but she was impressed when she heard about Ron stopping Monkey Fist, Dr. Dementor, Dr. Drakken, Shego…

Shego.

Kim's view on Shego had definitely changed within the last twenty-four hours. Before she felt as if she could never get a hold of anyone to vent to, and had resorted to her diary.

Of course, now she had Shego. She definitely was something similar to an older sister, in a slightly more evil and violent way, that was for sure. But Kim couldn't complain.

For someone who seemed to never care about another person's feelings, she certainly helped Kim release the tension in her body. It felt good to have an older sister instead of _being_ the older sister of two, younger, twin brothers who were freakishly smart, had a tendency to hack into her fake online diary, and, above all, get on her bad side.

And, although Kim's parents were loving parents, they were just too busy and stressed themselves to be able to handle Kim with her problems with their hectic schedules.

And her friends? Well, they weren't around _all_ of the time. Monique had her job at Club Banana and Ron had Temple and family bonding moments.

Despite the fact that Ron is an only child, Kim was envious that he was able to spend so much time with his parents.

His dad could work anywhere with any range of hours he wanted, and his mother only worked part-time at her banking job.

Kim used to be envious of her best friend's lifestyles and caring families. But now, she had connected with Shego.

They were polar opposites, and maybe that's what helped them balance each other's dramatic personalities.

Kim slid underneath her covers, turning of her lamp.

All Kim knew was that she now had an older sister, and she was loving every minute of it.

* * *

It seemed that Kim had blinked and it had suddenly turned from nine o' five at night to seven in the morning.

Groaning, she propped herself up on one elbow and looked at herself from the mirror on her bedside table.

To say her hair was a mess would be an understatement.

Poking her hair, it seemed to shiver.

Great, Kim thought grimly, it's alive.

Sluggishly getting out of bed, Kim walked into the bathroom only to come back out immediately.

"So not falling for this again, tweebs!" Kim yelled at the top of her lungs, recalling the time that they had taken a picture of her early in the morning looking like Frankenstein and posting it on their website and sending it to every email they could get.

Hearing nothing, Kim realized that her parents and brothers must have left. It wasn't necessarily unusual that she woke up alone in her house, but she sort of missed whacking the tweebs' rockets and yelling at them when she realized that she had been tricked into doing something embarrassing.

Sighing dejectedly, Kim made her way downstairs and into the kitchen where she saw a note posted on the refrigerator:

_Kimmie-cub, your brothers went in early for school and your father and I are at work. There are pancakes in the refrigerator and milk, enjoy your breakfast._

_Have a good day, sweetie._

_Love,_

_Mother_

Kim, less than enthusiastic, opened the fridge and started her breakfast.

Kim had arrived at school, without Ron and Monique, and made her way to her locker.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kim spotted Tara and Josh flirting with each other while the other cheerleaders sighed at the sight. Well, all except for one…

"Jealous, Kim?" A voice sneered from Kim's left.

"No, Bonnie," Kim's mood had turned sour as soon as she heard the brunette's harsh remark.

"Really? Doesn't look like it," Bonnie said, jabbing a finger pointedly in front of Kim's face. "Tara has Josh, and all you have is that loser," she pointed her finger behind her. Ron had just tumbled into a garbage can.

"Nice timing. And nice of you to care so much about me," Kim sighed, turning away from Bonnie to pry her friend out of the garbage.

"I _almost_ missed the garbage can," Ron said sheepishly.

"Nuh-uh," Rufus, Ron's naked mole rat, laughed, tossing out a banana peel from the pocket.

"So sue me! Anyway, what's up KP?" Ron asked, pushing the banana peel away from him with his foot.

"Not much. What happened to you, though? I couldn't get you at all."

"Uhm…well…It's very simple, you see-" Ron stumbled over his words as he collected his books that had fallen to the ground during the mishap.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Kim raised an eyebrow.

"I…I gotta go, gonna be late for class!" And with that, Ron dashed around to the corner.

"Weird."

_:: End of the Day…_

Kim looked at her watch. Twenty-three minutes and sixteen seconds since school had let out. To say Kim was ticked would be putting it mildly. She had had another awful day

She had even made a list of things that had gone wrong that day:

_1. Bonnie pointed out the obvious_

_2. Ron and Monique completely ignored_

_3. The math teacher decided to be cruel and gave us two hours of homework_

_4. Same as number three, only in language arts_

_5. I spilled my lunch all over my white shirt_

_6. I have an essay in science due Thursday_

_7. Ron is late_

She had just added the last one, but she wasn't sure if Ron was even going to come.

Huffing angrily, Kim turned around, only to see Josh. "Oh, uh, hey, Josh."

"Hi," Josh smiled, ignoring the girl's painfully obvious nervousness. "Do you wanna catch a movie tonight –I'll pay."

"R-really?" Kim's eyes widened in disbelief. Wasn't he going out with Tara?

"No, Bonnie just told me to say that to you. Later, Kim," Josh laughed and waved behind him, turning the corner, leaving Kim to boil in anger.

"Number eight: Josh has turned into a total jerk!" Balling her hands into fists, she made a point to stomp her way past the school, past the mall strip, pass Bueno Nacho where she could have sworn she saw Josh and Bonnie and her friends laughing up a storm, and all but slammed the door when she got home.

"Today sucks!" She yelled out, only to be greeted with silence. "Tweebs, where are you? I need something to pummel and you two are it!"

Silence again.

"Why are you all always gone!" Kim yelled out in frustration, tears pricking the edges of her vision. "_Why is my family always gone!"_

Kim dumped her backpack and ran into the bathroom beside her own room. Kim sat down on the toilet, seat down, and buried her head in her hands. "_Isn't there anything that can help me?!"_

Kim got an answer. Lifting her head up, she saw a metallic flash out of the corner of her eye.

A razor.

Kim's tear stricken face turned from sadness and anger to an almost possessed look.

Pulling back her sleeves, Kim grabbed the razor; her hands shaking uncontrollably as it neared her skin. It was poised just inches above her wrists.

And her question was answered.

* * *

Five reviews. That's all, please, five reviews.

I hope that you all like this, I spent a lot of time and effort into this, and I'd really like to continue. So, please, for Kim's sake, REVIEW! And I do know Josh is OC, but that will/can be fixed winkwinknudgenudge. Also, I did warn you that this would be a dark fic.

If you do review I'll give you a homemade chocolate-chip muffin.

Bye!


	2. Mission: a Laboratory Kidnapping

**Sisters**

**Summary**

Dark fic. Kim has a large family, although it seems like they are all busy with their work that they don't have time to help her grow up. And so, she resorts to the only person she can think of even coming close to being a sister…Shego. Pairings: Kim and Ron, Shego and…

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Kim Possible or any of its characters which belong to Disney, I only own this plot line. Too bad for me.

**Author Notes**

I just want to say thank you to all of my reviewers. Some of the reviews were a bit…odd, but they definaetly deserve their homemade chocolate-chip muffins.

_And I am so sorry, but my computers crashed and I couldn't get in a single update till now –which is pretty noticeable._

I must admit, I was happy when I got five reviews within the first two hours the story was up…until I realized that I had to update the next day. Wahh! Therefore, to give my sore fingertips a nice vacation for at least a few days, I call for **ten reviews** until I update. Cruel? Yes. Effective? I can only hope.

Well, I'll just let you read chapter two. Please give me more constructive criticism, I've already tried to use most of the criticism that I've been give, so please tell me what I can improve on!

* * *

"…So I expect a three page essay on my desk on one Einstein's theories on Monday," Mrs. Jenkins, the science teacher, said. 

The class groaned and seemed to float out the door as the bell that signaled it was lunch rang.

For one person in particular, she had an especially hard time staying awake. I can't believe I _did_ that, Kim thought disappointedly. But, it did feel good…

Opening her locker, Kim was greeted by Wade's familiar face. Groaning even louder, she managed to compose herself as she tugged on the sleeves of her sweater.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim didn't want to fight Drakken and Shego again…

Shego!

Kim had completely forgotten about Shego, she had been so wrapped up with her family issues she had completely forgotten that she had Shego to rely on, now.

It did feel more than weird to picture let alone actually _rely_ on Shego. For Heaven's sakes, the woman hated her own brothers!

"Kim, Shego's broken into-" But the poor boy was cut off.

"-A top secret lab, I know. How fast can a ride be here?" She snapped. Although the only bad thing that had occurred that day was the amount of homework, she was still pretty mad. That, and the fact she had…_cut_ her body.

I'm turning emo! Her mind screamed at her desperately.

"Actually, I've already got you a ride, it should be just outside the front entrance-"

"Thanks Wade," Kim rushed, switching off the computer as she pocketed her Kimmunicator.

"Wait a minute…Where's Ron?" Kim asked aloud.

"The Ronman is right here!" Ron came up from behind her, waving somebody away. "What's the sitch?"

So _Ron _can sneak up on me too now? Great…Kim frowned at her thoughts. She was becoming more and more sour every day. Shrugging it off, she turned to face her partner.

"Shego's at a top secret lab, what more is there to say?" Kim said, grabbing the boy's shirt and rocketing towards the front entrance. "Wade already set us up with a ride."

"Okay…" Ron tugged at Kim's strong hold on his shirt.

Hopping through the doors, they immediately spotted their ride: a helicopter with 'GJ' printed on its sides.

"That's…a big helicopter…"Ron and Kim said at the same time, gawking at its enormous size.

"Hurry up," A boy, no older than Kim and Ron, said, stepping easily out of the helicopter. "I can't be here all day."

"Will do, sir," Kim chuckled to herself as she boarded the aircraft.

"Yes?" The agent said, turning around so his name tag flashed brightly, the words, 'Agent 29495: Will Du.'

"Nothing," Kim grinned sheepishly after looking at his name tag and she sat down in embarassment and buckled herself in beside Ron. "Nothing at all."

"KP! This is so cool, we're flying in a GJ helicopter!" Ron squealed in delight as he continued bouncing up and down on his, Rufus sitting atop his head.

"Yeah, what are the odds?"

"Next to none," Will spoke up from the cockpit. "Make sure you're buckled in, we can't really deal with any charges right now."

"Oh?" Kim raised an eyebrow, "what's happening _now_?"

The look from the agents sitting near her told her that it was definitely top secret –like everything GJ had tried to keep from her –and they did _not_ want her to know what it was. A shame, she could probably help them.

"It is now of your business," an agent nearest to her said coldly. "So stay out of it, little missy."

Kim bristled; she absolutely hated when she was called 'little missy' and absolutely _no one_ got away with that. The only people that could call her pet names were her family, friends, and Shego.

Kim snorted. It was not as if she could ever actually stop Shego from calling her names; that was one thing she doubted she would ever be able to do.

She also kind of liked the pet names. No one had ever dared call her 'pumpkin,' or 'princess,' and it felt kind of…nice. Sure, Kim's parents and friends called her a few names –none that hurt, mind you- but no one outside of them called her anything other than 'Kim' or 'Mrs. Possible.'

Kim used to think that sometimes things would be better off if she had never become a hero. She could be a normal cheerleader with…not-so-normal friends, and have a healthy dose of A's on her report card.

Of course, Kim reminded herself. She never would have met Shego personally, and she would just be stuck at home alone with nothing to do after dinner, homework, and getting ready for bed.

As Kim was reflecting on her life, they had drawn near to the top secret lab called 'Glemer and Co..'

"We're here, Mrs. Possible," Will said as he landed the chopper on the roof top. Having already alerting the lab beforehand that they would be landing there, the workers were stationed all around on the roof.

"Thanks, Agent Du," Kim said gratefully as she stepped onto the ground. "Come on Ron, what's the hold up?"

"They have _nacos_ in here!" Listening closely, Kim could make out the sounds of numerous people feasting on Nacos.

Nacos certainly have a distinctive sound when they're eaten, Kim though wryly as she pulled Ron and Rufus out and dumped them on the ground.

"You two done yet?"

"Almost." And Ron popped a whole naco in his mouth while Kim could only wince as he chewed.

"Gross…" Kim shivered as she fought back the urge to throw up. "Let's go already."

Taking a big gulp that downed the last of the naco, Ron replied, "Sure thing, KP!"

They walked over to a group of scientists. Pulling out the papers that she had managed to snatch from the fax machine, Kim quickly scanned its contents, going as far to whistle at one point.

"What?" Ron questioned as he tried to peer over her should, only to be dropped as she moved away.

"They have certainly set their sights big this time," Kim stated as she read. "Definitely big."

"Well, whatever it is, Global Justice wishes you good luck with your mission. We must return back to work, however," Will Du said as he bowed and stepped back into the helicopter.

"So…_What is it?!_" Ron yelled, gripping Kim's shoulders tightly.

"Where's professor Moriarti?" Kim asked a man in a black lab coat, ignoring her partner's pleas.

"He's trapped inside with a blue man and a green woman!" The man said.

Just when I thought they couldn't get any weirder, Kim's thoughts interrupted.

"Thanks, I think…" Kim said as she walked over to the door leading to the building's interior.

"'Blue guy?' 'Green Woman?' That's _really_ descriptive," Ron frowned as he fought to catch up with Kim. "Why would everyone be on the roof, though?"

"Probably just an evacuation procedure or something. Nothing to worry about," Kim dismissed the though.

"Yeah, but-"

"Ron!" Kim snapped, whipping her head around. "It. Is. Nothing! Get it?"

"Got it."

"_Good_."

Ron seemed to almost shrink as Kim glowered at him.

What am I doing?

"R-Ron? I'm so sorry, I didn't…I just…I've had a bad day," Kim sighed. More like a bad decade, Kim thought in hissed tone.

"No prob', KP. We all have bad days," Ron sighed in relief. So it was just a bad day, no big.

"Yeah. Umm…could we, umm…"

"Go?"

"Yeah."

"Definitely," Ron smiled at his friend.

Unfortunately for Kim, Ron's smile only made her feel worse. Everything that had happened in the past week suddenly seemed to start catching up, and quickly. Kim felt as though she had been punched in the gut, and the urge to throw up and start crying was almost unbearable.

"KP?" Ron was already ahead of her.

"Y-yeah?" Kim said, fighting the bile that was steadily rising in her throat.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, let's keep moving."

The crime fighting duo managed to catch up to Shego, but, to their surprise, they found Dr. Drakken with her.

"Ahah! Kim Possible and her sidekick, umm…What's your name again?" Drakken shouted.

"Ron! Ron Stoppable!" Ron hissed through his teeth. "Come on, people, it's not a hard name to remember!"

"You know, _Stoppable_, I think he just does that for fun," Shego's taunting voice hit Kim like a brick.

So, they were still enemies. Kim hadn't been expecting Shego to suddenly stop her thievery for her, but she had hoped. And she had hoped very strongly.

"Ron, get Drakken and stop him from doing whatever he's doing!" Kim paused as she took her fighting stance. "What _are_ you doing anyway?"

"Getting rid of you!" Drakken smirked as he snapped his fingers.

"Didn't that nerd friend of yours tell you that this could have been a trap?" She sneered.

Kim's hope rose slightly when she noticed that the venomous spark that her voice usually held was not as storng as it used to be.

"Didn't have time to get all of the details, too busy coming to stop you!" Kim inwardly smiled.

"I must admit, I'm impressed. You didn't fall through the roof this time, did you, Princess?"

Without another word, the two charged at each other and began throwing punches and dodging kicks.

Kim would dodge one punch, but would be hit almost immediately with another attack. The same happened with Shego.

Although, there was one thing that they both noticed.

There wasn't a green glow in sight.

"Finally given up on using your powers, huh, Shego?" Kim managed between dodging a punch and a kick, only to be hit with a fist in the nose.

"I figured that you wouldn't be able to keep up," Shego shot back, getting hit in the stomach with a powerful kick that sent her mind reeling.

"Oh really?"

"Really, really." Shego smirked. "Would you like to see a new trick? I got it from a therapist in Africa, would you like to see it?"

"Only if you can catch me," Kim smiled. Their banter never failed to get Kim smiling. Although some of the things Shego said were cruel, some of them were just so funny that Kim had a hard time focusing on the task at hand.

"I think I can," and with that, Shego plunged forward and grabbed hold of one of Kim's arms, tugging it towards herself. "How'd you like to feel one of your veins be completely shut off?"

Kim gasped in horror as she watched Shego lift her sleeve up, fighting what she knew could -and would - happen. She was scared.

And it wasn't because of Shego's new trick.

Shego's smirk quickly disappeared, and was replaced with one of rage as she saw the deep gashes on Kim's arms. "You didn't."

Kim was beyond frightened at that point. She had never seen the woman so angry. Thankfully, Shego didn't activate her plasma, which would have completely torched her arm.

"I did…" Kim didn't know how or why, but her voice had somehow come out spiteful and rebellious.

"Why?" Though Shego already knew the answer, there was always a chance she would be wrong.

Shego hoped she was wrong.

"Because no one cares! I'm just the person that goes around and saves the world! And what do I get? A big, fat applause and a 'I'll give you a ride sometime later, okay?' My family just about ignores me, and my best friends spend most of their time _avoiding_ me! Does anyone think that I like spending all of this time alone? Don't they even stop to think for one second that maybe the girl-who-can-do-anything might need a little help?"

She was right. When Kim had come to her for help on how to deal with problems such as her schedule, cheerleading, Bonnie, and Josh, Shego had known instantly that the only reason Kim had come to her was because no one was there for her when she needed help.

Shego had just hoped she could stop Kim before she did what Shego had done all those years ago.

People had wondered why a 'hero' like Shego would resort to crime. It was generally blamed on her short temper with her brothers and because they annoyed her to no end. Well, that was definitely part of the reason, but the other part of the reason was because there was no one she could go to for help.

There was no one Shego would have been able to get hold of to help her with her problems. Her brothers knew what it was like to have super powers, but they were her _brothers_. She didn't have any older sisters or a mother that would be able to help.

That was when Shego had cut off everyone around her.

"Kim, of course you need help. You're not perfect, though you do tend to act like it," Shego said, muttering the end under her breath. "What about asking your parents to take a day off sometimes to just talk with you?"

Kim was speechless. She hadn't though of that.

"And what about your 'disappearing' friends? I can see buffoon boy all the way from here and –that was a good punch…Go Dr. D! –he doesn't seem like he's going anywhere. Besides, you say you're friends have been avoiding you, isn't it near your birthday or something?"

Kim couldn't argue against that, it was only two weeks before her birthday.

"Ever think that they might be planning something special for you? Or maybe they're trying to deal with their own problems while trying to help their friends?" Shego said, turning her head to stare Kim in the eye. "The world doesn't revolve around you, Princess. It revolves around the Sun…Or me, either one is fine, though."

Kim couldn't contain her grin. That was just the kind of thing Shego would say.

"You know you can talk to me, right? Despite the fact that I'm out kicking some guard's butt, I _can _and _will_ drop everything if you need my help. I'm evil, I just don't want you to become bad-"

Kim smiled. So Shego can think of somebody other than herself.

"-Otherwise I might never be able to rule the world with you as my competition."

Or not, Kim winced.

"Just talk to me. That's all you have to do. Get nerdlinger up on your little…thing in your pocket and get him to look me up, that's all."

"Just for me?"

"Just for you, Kimmie," Shego smirked.

"Th…Thank you so much, Shego," Kim sprang forward and knocked the wind out of Shego with an almost vice-grip hug.

"Just…let go…Before anyone _sees_," Shego wheezed, watching with mild amusement as Kim stood back and flushed.

"Booyah!" A triumphant shout cried from the platform above the two women. "Hey, KP! I got the Electro magnetic thingy!"

"Ron," Kim breathed. "Let's get out of here."

The two heroes exited the scene quickly, leaving the lair behind them to blow up behind them as they hang glided their way back to their high school.

* * *

"Okay, see you, KP!" Ron shouted as he snapped up his hang glider, his hand catching between to poles. "Ouch! I'd better fly, I got chem." 

"Alright, see you later," Kim waved as she pulled her backpack higher on her shoulders. However, Kim's thoughts were still stuck on Shego and Drakken.

Or, more precisely, why Drakken let her stay in their lair without even a _tiny_ fit.

A note fell out of Kim's pocket. Curiosity overcoming her, she picked up the note and unfolded it.

Hey, Princess. I suppose you're wondering why Dr. D decided to let you stay without a fit? Answere: he knows not to mess with me…at least, he knew after the 'Coconut' incident.

Take care, and don't hurt yourself again.

-Shego

Kim smiled to herself. At least Drakken was smart when it came to _some_ things.

Making a mental note to question Shego about how she knew what she was thinking all the time, Kim headed through the door that lead to her drama class.

She also reminded herself to ask about the 'Coconut' incident.

* * *

Okay, I know that this was extremely short, but I am really tired and busy. I need ten more reviews in order to update (you sneaky people, giving me five reviews right after I posted. Grr…), and I'll try to make things a little more exciting. And just to let you know, I didn't proofread half of this. Sorry, but I'm a little busy here. Also, it may seem that there are loose ends in here, unfinished details in the story that I wrote and didn't finish, but that is how it's supposed to be. They're all part of the story, hehe! 

So, Kim has finished with her…scissor fettish.

But if went as far as cutting herself, what else is she capable of?


End file.
